<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living your dreams by Tantaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360741">Living your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor'>Tantaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in public places. With strangers. </p><p>For Roger, a dream comes true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)/?/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my mother -tongue, no beta.</p><p>Feedback welcome.<br/>Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never been in such a place before. In fact, he had never even known that such bars existed. <br/>Was it even a bar? Well, it was definitely written on the sign by the door. Pleasure Bar.<br/>Oh well. <br/>Pleasure, huh? <br/>He wasn`t quite sure of that yet, to be honest.<br/>He was terribly nervous and a little ashamed, not knowing where to look.<br/>The man on the bar stool at his left apparently had no problems with nervousness or shame, he just had a blowjob and enjoyed it.<br/>Roger stared at his beer.<br/>Blimey. In the back of the room men were fucking. In public. So there actually seemed to be people who weren't just dreaming these things. It took Roger quite a long time to admit to himself that he was into that. Sex in public. Preferably in a threesome. He wanted it hard and crude,  at least in his imagination. Another long time it had taken him to find the courage to go to a place like this. You don`t have to dream it all, right? <br/>Right now, however, he would have preferred to leave, to flee from his own dreams.<br/>He was certainly not a prude, but he was ashamed of his wishes. How could anyone seriously want that? <br/>To get fucked in a bar by strangers.  What did that say about him? Was he some kind of pervert or something?  <br/>“Is this your first time here? I bet it is, isn't it? I'd remember you otherwise. I like strong men, you know?”<br/>The man who addressed him had the face of an angel, framed by long, dark curls. Long lashes. Lip gloss. A pink muscle shirt with glitter. The walking cliché of a twink, sitting on his right. <br/>Though somehow glad of the distraction, he sighed inwardly. He attracted these little fairies like moths to a flame.<br/>They used to say that straight men were prejudiced, but the gays themselves were almost worse.<br/>Of course, if you had some muscles and looked pretty manly, you had to be a top.<br/>Fuck, he was so sick of that. But who knew, maybe this angel face just wanted to talk. To be friendly. Could be, huh?</p><p>“Yeah, first time here,” he nodded and gave a half smile that was brightly returned.<br/>“I’m Eric.”<br/>“Roger.”<br/>“Looking for a tight ass to fuck, Roger?”<br/>Ok. Alright. So much for that. Pretty naïve to think that at a place like this someone possibly maybe just wanted to be friendly, huh?<br/>“Looking to be fucked, rather,” he said bluntly.<br/>The pretty dark eyes widened with surprise.<br/>Prejudice, see?<br/>Eric shook his head.<br/>“Oh man, what a terrible waste. You`re such a hunk.”<br/>“Well, thanks, Eric, I assume that`s a compliment. Still, I`m a hunk who wants to be fucked.”<br/>Talking of hunks, compared to the one who just squeezed in between them to order a beer, Roger was a weakling.<br/>Eric seemed to find that too, turning immediately to the muscleman.<br/>“Hi! I`m Eric.”<br/>The man raised a bushy brow.<br/>“Well, good for you. Now fuck off. I want to sit here.”<br/>The twink blushed, opened his mouth, closed it again.<br/>Roger chuckled. Pretty Eric no longer looked pretty.<br/>More like a little dumb. He felt kind of sorry for him.<br/>Silently he cleared the field.<br/>Muscleman slipped on the now free bar stool, looking Roger up and down.<br/>“Okay, let me get this straight. I'm not here to make polite conversation. I'm here with a friend, and we're looking for something like you. Interested?”<br/>Roger blinked. Now, that was straight forward, huh?<br/>“What happened? Cat got your tongue? That would be a pity.  I'd like to hear you scream when I fuck you. Although you probably can't anyway because you've got my friend's dick stuck in your throat. I`m Bruce, by the way. To whom do I have the pleasure?”<br/>“Er…Roger.”<br/>“So, er Roger, you and me gonna finish our beer and go over to my friend James or what?”<br/>Roger's mouth was suddenly dry as the desert, but his cock was dripping.<br/>It was better than in his fantasies. Still, it was, well, very direct, wasn't it? Was he that cheap? Obviously, because otherwise his cock wouldn't be throbbing so painfully and leave a wet stain on his crotch, would it?<br/>“Oh, that's sweet! You're blushing. You know, it turns me on when you're a little ashamed. I like it when you're a little reluctant to admit that you're a horny  slut.  I see the bulge in your pants, Roger, and that delightful stain.” Bruce grinned knowingly, pressing his hand against said bulge.<br/>Roger almost yelped.<br/>Good God, it`s really happening. If he could get over his shame, that was.<br/>“I`ve never done that before,” he quietly admitted.<br/>“There's a first time for everything, right? It would be an honour to attend that premiere. Come on, you want it. Let it happen.”<br/>With unexpected tenderness warm lips lay on his and a tongue asked to be let in. Roger only hesitated briefly. Bruce was right, he wanted this. That's what he came here for after all.<br/>“Hmmm, you feel good!,” the hunk whispered into his willing mouth before he sucked  hard at his tongue.<br/>Uuuuh. Fuck, that was hot.<br/>A big, strong hand grabbed his neck, pulling him even closer as Bruce started to tongue-fuck him. <br/>By the time he broke the kiss, Roger was harder and hornier than ever.<br/>“I won`t beg for it, Roger. I'm gonna go back to my friend now. We're over there on the left. Come and join us when you're ready. We won't wait forever, though.”<br/>And then Bruce left. Just like that, leaving Roger alone with his horniness.<br/>That was mean. And sexy. And rude. And because it was rude, it was even hotter.<br/>He was one step away from the fulfilment of a long cherished dream, he just had to have the guts. Was he that brave?<br/>“You want some advice? Follow him. You will be eternally sorry if you don't.”<br/>That was the man next to him. The one who was getting a blowjob.<br/>The other, the one who gave head, was now happily straddling his lover and he flashed Roger a bright smile.<br/>“Yeah, do it. Take the advise of a singer you might know and don`t dream it all , just live a day.”<br/>They both chuckled and Roger couldn`t help but grin. Okay, so he had been recognized.</p><p>Even with the reunion being more than 10 years ago, he still wasn`t used to it.</p><p>That he was recognized in such a place should have worried him. Amazingly enough, it didn't. Somehow he knew instinctively that these people in here were a conspiratorial community. In here anyone could indulge their sexual desires without fear. And because he suddenly realized this very clearly, part of the shame and anxiety disappeared.<br/>He raised his glass to the men. </p><p>“To the wise, blue-eyed singer.”<br/>“Go for it, man! We are dying to watch, to be honest.” </p><p>He emptied his glass and stood. <br/>“Well then. Thanks for encouraging me.”<br/>He could feel them following him with their eyes as he went on somewhat shaky legs over to the booth where Bruce and his friend, James, were sitting.<br/>Bruce grinned smugly. <br/>“Took you a while.”<br/>James was undressing him with his gaze as he looked him up and down.<br/>“Worth the wait, I`d say. What a stud you are. Come closer, sweetie, show us what you got!”</p><p>The man was almost skinny compared to Bruce, even a bit feminine in a way, still he seemed to be just as straight forward as his friend.<br/>A delicate, slender hand ran over Roger`s torso.<br/>“Hmmm hmmm hmmm, pretty boy! Pull that shirt off, sweetie.”<br/>That was not a request, it was clearly an order.<br/>Being called sweetie and boy made Roger uncomfortable, but in a strangely arousing way. <br/>This James radiated such a calm, serene dominance that there was no way to protest.<br/> Bruce grunted approvingly as Roger pulled the shirt over his head and before he had time to be ashamed, Bruce had unceremoniously picked him up and put him on the table.<br/>This gave Roger a clear view of the room, or rather of the not exactly small group of men who had gathered at a respectful distance in the hope that there would be something exciting to see.<br/>His heart started pounding in his chest like a fucking jackhammer and in sync with his heartbeat, his painfully hard cock throbbed against the zipper of his jeans.</p><p>Oh, fuck. Fuckety fuckety fuck. No dream. This is fucking real. Oh God. </p><p>James whispered into his ear: “ It`s ok, sweetie. Just close your eyes and let us take over. You want that, right?”<br/>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“It's really quite simple. You let us do what we want and you do what we tell you.  When you want us to stop, you say red, and Bruce and I will leave the bar immediately. You got that, sweetie?”</p><p>So they gave him some kind of emergency exit. He hadn't thought of that, but it seemed to make sense.<br/>He nodded, too excited for words.<br/>“Good boy. Now please be so kind and put your hands behind your head.”</p><p>Uh, that boy-thing was more than simply irritating. He was a man, for fuck`s sake!<br/>Maybe not so muscled as Bruce, but surely at least twice as much as James.<br/>So who did he think he was calling boy?<br/>Roger took a deep, shivering breath.<br/>It was all so upsetting!<br/>Still, and that was the most disturbing thing ever, it turned him on beyond belief.<br/>He took another deep breath, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.<br/>“A really good boy,” Bruce said with a slight sneer in his voice, and that, too, turned Roger on.<br/>He began to wonder if maybe he was actually a little bit perverse when practically he sort of answered himself.<br/>“Yesssss!”<br/>Honestly, what else could one say when two men had just taken one`s nipples between their teeth?<br/>“Someone likes that, huh?” Bruce bit down hard and Roger sobbed yet another yes. This time it was more than a reaction to the delicious pain. <br/>It was a yes to whatever the two had in mind, and he`s pretty sure they got that. <br/>“Now, look at that, Bruce. He`s already dripping with lust. Come on, pretty boy, stand up and let us get you out of those tight jeans.”</p><p>Within minutes, Roger was completely and utterly naked. In a bar. Surrounded  by strangers. Touched by strangers, hands and lips and teeth all over his body.<br/>Bruce laughed when he discovered the plug.</p><p>“Oh, our boy is well prepared. You apparently didn`t lie when you told little Eric that you want to be fucked, Roger, huh?”<br/>Roger silently shook his head, face flushing with shame. He was praying that they won`t make him speak it out loud .He didn`t want to talk, he just wanted to feel.</p><p>“He`s ashamed.” James noticed. “That`s pretty, isn`t it? I like it when they get a little embarrassed about what greedy little sluts they are.”</p><p>Uh. That was kind of humiliating, wasn`t it? Insulting.<br/>Still, it was the utter truth. He could hardly deny it with his traitorous cock rock hard and dripping.<br/>Bruce grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the table where James was now sitting in the same position as Roger was in before, on the table, with his zipper open and his cock out. <br/>“Suck me, sweetie.”<br/>“Yes, little slut, take care of James while I will take care of that sweet hole.”<br/>Roger bend over, palms on either side of James` thighs firmly braced on the table top.<br/>Whistles from the men watching made him shiver, made him realise that he was exposed, naked, with his ass sticking out, his well-plugged hole visible to everyone who wanted to see it.<br/>He heard the familiar sound of a condom foil ripped open before he closed his lips around the long, thin shaft in front of him. <br/>Bruce pulled out the plug, and never in his life had Roger felt so empty, even if it was only for a very few seconds, because the man didn`t hesitate to replace the toy with his fingers, two at once, finger-fucking him with rough, deep thrusts, just the way he loved it. <br/>“More!” Roger howled around the hot piece of manhood in his mouth. James moaned, clutching his hair to hold his head in place while he started to thrust into his throat. <br/>As Bruce`s fat, latex covered crown breached the outer ring of muscles, Roger was almost losing it. <br/>All these emotions were too much to bear. It had been one of his secret dreams for such a long time that it was hard to believe this was real.<br/>But hell, it was. The cock in his mouth, the cock in his ass, it was real. Overwhelmingly real.<br/>And he loved it, all of it, the delicious mix of feelings, the shame, the lust, the simple fact that he was used, reduced to a mouth and a hole to be fucked.<br/>Bruce was a talented fucker, indeed, nailing his prostate with every single thrust, and James seemed to know exactly how much he could take without gagging. It was perfect.<br/>Purely straightforward satisfaction of carnal needs. Cocks. Sweat. Moans.</p><p>Roger was the first to spill his load. Without a single touch of his cock long, thick ropes of cum erupted from his mushroomed cockhead, audibly raining down on the floor. James gave a warning groan before he pulled out and showered Roger`s face in cum. That sight seemed to push Bruce over the edge and with an animalistic scream he shot in Roger`s arse, filling the condom.<br/>The whole thing certainly did not take longer than 15 minutes and they just walked away from him. Pulled up their pants without a word, turned around and left. He should feel dirty. Used. Humiliated. But he grinned.</p><p>Yeah, that really went down exactly the way he wanted it to. </p><p>On shaky legs he got into his clothes and went to the bathroom, where he washed the cum off his face. Still grinning, he then walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Completely ignoring the many looks and salacious remarks, he slowly drank the refreshingly cold beer.<br/>Once his legs felt less wobbly, he slipped from the stool and made his way to the exit. Outside he lit a cigarette, waiting.</p><p>“If it had taken you any longer, I would have come in and gotten you,” said the familiar voice of the man he loved.</p><p>Another man came out of the shadows. Bruce. Or Warren, rather<br/>.<br/>“Just leaving like that was the hardest part,” Nick whispered, kissing him deep. “That`s Warren, by the way.”</p><p>“ I know who he is, Nicholas James. Thanks for playing along, Warren. You were great.”</p><p>“Oh, the pleasure was all mine, I assure you!”</p><p>Life was really so much more exciting and beautiful since he and Nick had decided to live out their sexual fantasies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>